Mysterious Force
" |image= Some mysterious force.jpg |caption= Candace singing |band= Candace and Stacy (movie) Candace (album) |band2= Candace and Stacy |album= Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |released= |performed= The Flynn-Fletcher family's Backyard |genre= Pop |label= |runtime= 1:33 |before= "Meatloaf" (Stacy) "Blueprints" (Candace) |after= "Bust is in the Bag" (Candace) |video= Movie version Album version Demo version }}" " is a song in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions album. It is performed by Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano. The song was cut from the final version of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension for time-saving purposes, but eventually included as a deleted scene in the movie's DVD release. Lyrics Candace: Let me explain, though it might seem strange to you So please refrain from thinkin' bad of me It gives me pain when I see what my brothers do But no one else ever can see I just want the truth known, so I call mom on the phone But by the time she gets here, the whole thing disappears Whatever they build every day, it gets taken away No one sees it, of course, it's some mysterious force To my mother every story's preposterous Never believes no matter what I do But though I'm right and she's wrong, I must confess I'd probably think I'm crazy, too I just want the truth known, so I call mom on the phone But by the time she gets here, the whole thing disappears Whatever they build every day, it gets taken away By some mysterious force, no one sees it, of course Candace and Stacy: Some mysterious force Some mysterious force Some mysterious force Some mysterious force. Gallery |name= }} Background Information *The song was originally named Some Mysterious Force. *The song was written by Martin Olson. He explained it was "cut from the Phineas and Ferb movie" referring to Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. Temp track posted by Martin Olson on SoundCloud *Some of Phineas and Ferb's old Big Ideas are seen in this song, including the chariot race, the Spinning Tops of Doom, Rover and a vehicle used to guide the Tri-State Area Unification Day parade. * The clips in the song's montage contradict the show's canon four times; **When the giant spinning tops came out Buford can be seen at the controls of one of them. This shouldn't have been the case, since he had commented on them being "lame" in "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" The kids also used their tops in the backyard, not at the Googolplex Mall. **Candace had participated the chariot race from "Greece Lightning", however as she witnesses it during the song, she is sitting in the car with Linda. **Rover is much smaller in size in the song compared to his appearance in "Canderemy" and later on in the movie. Added with that, Rover was never in the front yard or seen by Linda, let alone used as a garbage disposal as in the song. **Phineas and Ferb had used their vehicle to guide the Tri-state Area Unification Day parade and never hovered over the neighborhood with it. Added to that, Candace and Linda wouldn't have been in the house to see it if this was the case, as they were out trying to spend quality mother-daughter time with each other. **However these were just fantasies. *Stacy is not credited in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions album. *Candace breaks the fourth wall by staring at the audience at the beginning of the song. *At the end of the song, there is an electric guitar outro in the album version but not in the actual movie version. *Last song is sung by Stacy. Songwriters *Martin Olson BMI Work #13200379 References See Also *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *List of songs es:Misterioso Poder pt-br:Mistério Total vi:Mysterious Force Category:Songs Category:Movie songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Stacy Hirano Category:Unused Songs Category:M